memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Chosen Realm (episode)
The Enterprise is hijacked by a group of religious extremists who worship the mysterious spheres in the Expanse. Summary ''Enterprise'' comes to the aid of a Triannon vessel that has been disabled by spatial anomalies in the vicinity of a Delphic Expanse sphere. The Triannons are a group of religious pilgrims led by Pri'Nam D'Jamat that venerate the spheres and their Makers. They believe that the Delphic Expanse is the "Chosen Realm" of the Makers, and that the anomalies ("the Makers' Breath") are reshaping it into a paradise. D'Jamat seizes control of the ship through organic explosives implanted in the bodies of all of his followers. His plan is to to take Enterprise back to Triannon and end a religious war that has consumed his people for a century. D'Jamat also wiped out the ship's database deleting 19.3 XB of information on the spheres and demands they select a crewmember to die for the act of desecrating them. Captain Jonathan Archer chooses himself, and the Triannons are tricked into thinking Archer was disintegrated, when in reality he was dematerialized by the transporter. Beamed into a maintenance shaft, Archer begins fighting back against the Triannons; he assists Phlox in developing a gaseous agent to nullify the organic explosives. Archer and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed free the MACOs and take back the ship, partially with the help of a Triannon couple who no longer believe what D'Jamat preaches (Yarrick and Indava). Before Archer can seize the ship, however, D'Jamat destroys two of the four ships in a convoy of the enemy sect. Archer returns D'Jamat to Triannon, where he reveals that the war is already over; their world had been devastated months ago while D'Jamat was gone. Memorable Quotes "Go ahead, try to blow yourself up. I'll wait." : - Captain Archer, after informing D'Jamat his organic bombs have been neutralized "Both sides have been decimated, there are no major cities left, millions are dead. Your faith was going to bring peace, here it is." : - Captain Archer, last line of the Episode Background Information *Both Conor O'Farrell and Gregory Wagrowski guest-starred in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. O'Farrell played Jeff Carlson in and Wagrowski played Captain Solok in . *A pewter broach worn by the Triannon was auctioned off in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction (item #2886). *This episode has some similarities to the TOS episode . **The waring Triannon factions have tattoos on opposite sides of their face similar to the Cheron native. **Both episodes end with the destruction of the waring faction's home world. Links and References Guest Stars *Conor O'Farrell as D'Jamat *Vince Grant as Yarrick *Lindsey Stoddart as Indava *Tayler Sheridan as Jareb *David Youse as Nalbis *Gregory Wagrowski as Ceris Co-Stars *Matt Huhn as Triannon in Engineering (credited as "ND Triannon") *Kim Fitzgerald as Crewman Uncredited Co-Stars * Autumn Leigh Brown as Crewman (stand in) * Mark Correy as Alex * Hilde Garcia as Rossi *Aouri Makhlouf as a science division officer * Dorenda Moore as S. Money * Paul Sklar as R. Richards * Ricky Lomax as W. Woods * Unknown actors as: ** B. Moreno ** R. Ryan ** Porthos References abortion; biohazard; cloaking barrier; Delphic Expanse sphere; distress signal; EPS manifold; god; heresy; Holy Regiments; Janaran tea; Makers; malnutrition; Muratas Cluster; mythology; organic explosive; Orgoth; pilgrimage; Pri'Nam; Pyrithian bat; religion; snow beetle; suicide; text message; transporter; Triannon; Triannon (planet); Triannon Civil War; Triannon vessel; XB |next= }} Category:ENT episodes de:Das auserwählte Reich es:Chosen Realm nl:Chosen Realm